


Nice Boner

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: What about a striptease? Not like at a club, but in the bedroom. Like Mark gives a little show for Jack, and its all sensual and sexy, but at the same time its silly, cause you know its Mark. It could be for an anniversary or just to spice things up in the bedroom, I'll let you decide.</p><p>This totally kind of sucks oops.<br/>Also, I have another request that I've been working on for a few days but I have zero motivation to finish it??? I suck, ik.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>(p.s. I couldn't think of a better title ok sue me)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nice Boner

**Author's Note:**

> Request: What about a striptease? Not like at a club, but in the bedroom. Like Mark gives a little show for Jack, and its all sensual and sexy, but at the same time its silly, cause you know its Mark. It could be for an anniversary or just to spice things up in the bedroom, I'll let you decide.
> 
> This totally kind of sucks oops.  
> Also, I have another request that I've been working on for a few days but I have zero motivation to finish it??? I suck, ik.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. I couldn't think of a better title ok sue me)

Mark slowly shut the door behind him, catching the Irishman’s attention. Jack looked over at his boyfriend, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow from his place on the bed. Mark only smirked, running his calloused hands over his clothed torso. Jack was intrigued and he sat up, crossing his legs underneath his body and joining his hands in his lap. Mark licked his lips and bit them after, fingers finally reaching the bottom hem of his shirt. Very slowly, the American began lifting his shirt. He made sure to spend time revealing the features of his torso that Jack liked best; his abs, nipples and collarbones.

Once his shirt was removed, Mark threw it to the floor, taking a few steps closer to his boyfriend. Jack sat back, placing his hands on the bed behind him. Mark smiled, quickly kicking off his shoes as he looked over Jack’s lean body.

The American’s hands moved down to his own jeans, carefully unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down slowly. He noticed how Jack’s eyes followed his hands and he gave a small smirk. Inch by inch, Mark’s jeans were pulled down his hips. He turned around, shaking his hips unskillfully on purpose and causing Jack to snort out a laugh. Mark turned around, smile a bit wider as he slid his jeans down his thighs. Jack bit his lip as Mark’s body-hugging boxers were revealed, outline of his half-hard cock prominent.

Mark shook his hips again, this time more expertly. Jack released his lower lip from between his teeth and reached a hand forward. He ghosted his fingers over Mark’s hips and made his way down his thighs, loving the soft hum Mark released. Jack smirked as he pulled his hand away, eyes never leaving his half-nude boyfriend. “Too bad I don’ have a dollar.” Mark chuckled at Jack’s words, shaking his head and dropping his jeans to his ankles.

He stepped out of his pants and fell forward to hover above Jack, who had recently laid back. As Jack looked over Mark’s toned arms, the American flexed and watched as Jack’s cheeks grew pink. The Irishman swallowed and met Mark’s eyes again, looking into them. Mark bit his lip seductively, leaning down to Jack’s ear.  
“Nice boner.”

Jack slapped Mark’s chest and belted out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
